Races and Groups
Races and Groups Centaurs Creeping Clan A race of anthropomorphic frogs who live in elegant, European-style luxury. They speak in faux-French accents and are uniformly laid-back and narcissistic. Members of this clan range from cooks and bards to professional fishermen. Dirt-Eating Clan Anthropomorphic Moles who built their world underground and live there quietly. They are renowned for their ability to dig several thousand feet a day. Though small, but deceptively powerful they make their trade as mercenaries and workers in hazardous environments. Demons They are malevolent creatures sealed within the Gates of Inifinity. However, some demons escaped and have plagued the world ever since and they possess weak-willed and corruptible humans into serving and sending energy to Deathevan. They are probably creatures who were exposed to Deathevan's aura and became evil and corrupted. Dragon Clan (Brood) An ancient race of people who have the ability to transform themselves into dragons. When they aren't transformed into a dragon, they are very similar in appearance to humans. The clan split into two separate clans, the Light Dragons and the Dark Dragons, in a war that took place years before the first game; when their numbers started to dwindle, the clans merged again. Some of the clan members later grew wings because of their prolonged exposure to Deathevan. The clan later came to be known as "The Brood" when they were demonized by the lies perpetrated by the dominant religion and were hunted down nearly to extinction. Ryu is almost always a member of this clan in each game. Endless Not so much a race, but a name given to a group of ageless sorcerers. Many refer to them as Gods, as they seem to be immortal and are peerless in their mastery of magic. Deis (Bleu) and Myria/Tyr are the most prominent members of this group. Ryu from Breath of Fire IV turned out to be a member of this group, although his skill set in that game is similar to the Dragon Clan incarnations. Faeries Faeries exist in the world of dreams. The world of dreams partially overlaps with the real world and, long ago when the world was created, became a kind of "connector." Due to the odd connection, ordinary people can't go to the world of dreams. The lifespan of a faerie is about ten years in human terms. The world of dreams is a tiny, closed-away world, so no matter how many times a faerie dies, it's simply reborn in the same place (though none of the faeries realize this). They're omnivorous, but their palate is far more refined than a humans, so they constantly search for Flanks to eat. Forest Clan A nomadic group of swift, wolf-like people. They are a clan of hunters who dwell in the forest and revere nature. This clan is very adept at navigating through woods and will never get lost inside them. By the end of the first game, they have largely left the forest and founded the town of Tantar. Bo (Gilliam) from the first game is from this tribe. Grassmen Grassmen are one of the longest-living clans. Emotionless and guided only by logic, they travel the world when they are young gathering as much knowledge as possible and transform into wise trees in their old age. Because of their extreme longevity, they often appear in the game as sages and tell people about things that have passed long ago. They remain as the sole source for accurate historical information that is not tainted by the revisions done by religions or Gods. Spar (Aspara) is a member of this clan. Peco from Breath of Fire III is a close relative. Grassrunner A tribe of dog-like creatures. Bow (Bosshu), Momo, Scias and Ursula are members of this clan. Guardians A race in Breath of Fire III created by the Goddess of Destruction. They resemble gargoyles and derive their energy directly from Myria, which means if Myria were to die, so would they. Through the course of history, they became known Dragon Slayers when they were angelicized through the lies perpetrated by the dominant religion while the Dragon Clan was demonized. The Guardians were the ones who hunted down the Dragons to near extinction. Some of the Guardians have had doubts about their creator's ambitions, but most of them continued to follow the Goddess' wishes out of blind faith and devotion. When they die, they turn into stone statues. At the beginning of Breath of Fire III, Garr and Gaist are the only Guardians left. Highlanders A clan of monkeys who reside in the highlands The people of this clan are incredibly gifted in terms of athletic ability, like quickness and jumping. Their personalities range from irrepressible jokesters to the ever-serious, from one extreme to the other. Sten from Breath of Fire II is of this race. Iron Ogre Clan A clan of anthropomorphic oxen. Warriors of the Iron Ogre clan are immense and powerful. They trace their mastery at creating weapons and armor back to ancient times. They are also skilled at breaking apart walls and hard rock. Despite their size, they are capable of delicate and subtle work. They are best at crafting weapons, but since they oppose war, they rarely use this talent. Ox (Builder) from the first game is from this clan. Machines Sentient beings powered by Chrysm or a similar power source. Manillo A race of bipedal fish who are able to breathe while on land. A clan of traders, they boast that they will one day control the world's commerce. Their trade territory is any place that touches the sea. The Manillo are notorious for their greed. With the use of a special sphere, members of the clan can transform themselves into the "Big Fish". They often appear in the games as merchants and bankers. Although they feature prominently in Breath of Fire II and V'', Gobi from the first game is the only playable character to ever come from this tribe. Pabu-Pabu A clan that lives in the archipelago to the north of the continent in one of the games. Because their language and culture are so utterly different, no one has any detailed information on their origins. A distinguishing characteristic of theirs is the extremely optimistic outlook they have dubbed "pabu-pabu" or "things will turn out all right." Some theorize that perhaps they, in contrast to the other clans (all of which originated with a summoned god), might be a native clan that was present at the beginning of the world. Sand Clan The Sand Clan are small humanoids whose appearance is entirely concealed by their robes. The Sand clan inhabit the desert of Arad as seen in ''Breath of Fire I. In Breath of Fire III they can be found throughout the world. Shaman A clan of people with the ability to fuse with others to increase their powers and alter their appearance. The Shamans from Breath of Fire II belong to this tribe. It is also believed that Karn from Breath of Fire is from this tribe, although this is merely speculation. Shell Clan A race of large bipedal armadillos. Despite their intimidating stature, they are a humble and pacifistic people, as well as accomplished farmers. Rand from Breath of Fire II is from this tribe. Undead Wing Clan (Fae) A tribe of winged people that reside in the Kingdom of Wyndia. During the Goddess War, they fled into the mountains and have remained there ever since. Perhaps as a result, they have a profound distaste for conflict and avoid interactions with other clans. In the earlier games, their older members have the ability to transform into the "Great Bird". However, their wings degenerated as time went on, until a point came when they didn't have wings at all. The royalty of the Wing Clan wore garments that resembled wings. In the fourth game of the series, the clan was known as "the Fae." Nina is invariably from this clan. Woren A tribe of cat-people, resembling tigers. They are natural fighters and vary slightly in appearance from game to game. In the Japanese games they are called "Furen". They are the most recurrent tribe in terms of playability: Katt (Rinpu), Rei, Cray, and Lin are all Woren. Creatures Rakdas Whelk Humans Normal humans who have either renounced their clan or are of mixed heritage, having diluted their heritage to the point where clan specific powers are lost. In the beginning of the original game it is explained that the villagers of the starting town "renounced the dragon" with the exception of Ryu and Sara. It is also used to refer to a collection of beings from a multitude of different clans inhabiting one area.